


花見

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Picnics, Romance, Spring
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: いよいよ春になった。寒い冬が終わった後、ようやく空気が温まり始め、花が咲き始めた。日本では毎年春に桜が咲く。日本人は桜の花の美しさが大好きだ。桜の花は毎年2週間しか咲かず、日本人は一年中見ることのできない桜の美しさを常に利用している。人々は公園に集まり、桜の美しさを楽しみながらピクニックやお弁当を食べる。花見をしている人だかりの中には、一緒にピクニックをしている恋人もいた。恋人たちは紗夏とツウィという名
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 4





	花見

いよいよ春になった。寒い冬が終わった後、ようやく空気が温まり始め、花が咲き始めた。日本では毎年春に桜が咲く。日本人は桜の花の美しさが大好きだ。桜の花は毎年2週間しか咲かず、日本人は一年中見ることのできない桜の美しさを常に利用している。人々は公園に集まり、桜の美しさを楽しみながらピクニックやお弁当を食べる。花見をしている人だかりの中には、一緒にピクニックをしている恋人もいた。恋人たちは紗夏とツウィという名前です。

「紗夏ちゃん、今日は何を料理しているの？」 ツウィは尋ねた。

「ツウィの好きな食べ物よー！これ、おにぎりやから揚げよ！」紗夏は答えた。

「ホント？嬉しい！」

ツウィは紗夏がくれたおにぎりをむさぼり食う。

「ねえ、ゆっくり食べろよ！ 窒息しちゃうから！」

ツウィはそれを笑った。

紗夏が彼女に忠告したにもかかわらず、まだ彼女のお気に入りのおにぎりを勇気を持ってむさぼり食った。

紗夏は今日はあまり食べなかった。ほんの数個のから揚げをむさぼり食い、ミネラルウォーターを飲んだ。美しく咲く桜にもっと興味がある。 現在、さくらは満開だ。

「ツウィ、今年の桜はとても綺麗ですね。」 紗夏は尋ねた。

ツウィは答えた「うん！そうよ！」

「3年前、この春にも会った時のことを覚えてる？ 当時、高校では、桜がとても綺麗に咲いていた」

「3年前から知り合っていることに気づかなかった」とツウィは語った。

高校で出会い、大学に行くまでやがて恋人になった。   


二人ともお互いに所属していることに感謝している。

さくらの花はとても美しい。 しかし、彼女たちの両方にとって、最も美しいことは、彼女たちが現在行っている恋愛だ。


End file.
